When separating solid and/or liquid particles from a flow of gas a separator of the type is used, which comprises a rotor rotatably mounted in a stationary casing and carrying a plurality of narrowly spaced separation elements in the form of conical discs between which the flow of gas can pass and onto the inwardly sides of which, that face the center axis of the rotor, the particles can be trapped by means of centrifugal forces acting thereon and then be thrown out against the inside of the surrounding casing and finally be discharged from the casing through at least one particle outlet.
In order to clean extremely large gas flows with such centrifugal separators, e.g. flows up to 1000 m3/h and more, either an extremely large centrifugal separator has to be manufactured or must a plurality of discrete separators of the kind mentioned be arranged in parallel, which leads to very high costs for the manufacturing and the investments of such centrifugal separators. Also, they take up a great deal of space.
GB 534042 discloses an apparatus for centrifugal separation of particles from a flow of gas, wherein two or more separation rotors are arranged in a common surrounding casing. The apparatus comprises separation rotors in the form of drums having axial, peripheral blades of much less separation capability than rotors having conical, radial surface elements. Furthermore, it comprises an external fan arranged at a distance downstream of the outlet pipes from the separator units, which results in a worse flow-through and separation of the respective rotor.